plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Triassic Triumph
Triassic Triumph is the third card expansion for Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. The update introduces 50 new cards, along with new traits and abilities. It was released on January 30, 2018, for both Android and iOS. Story After Hollow Earth was discovered in Colossal Fossils , Neptuna did not leave paradise lost. Instead, she has flooded Hollow Earth with new oceans, attacking with a vast army of Zombie explorers, pirates, and barbers. Gigantic new Zombie and Plant dinosaurs crash together at the height of the conflict, pitting robotics against radishes. Plants and Zombies evolve into new forms to meet the threat, from a very grumpy pile of spinach to Zombies with dogs, whales, goats, and monkeys. Driving back the Plant Heroes, Neptuna's 'Triassic Invasion' seeks to find and align all the long-whispered Mustache Monuments...before time runs out! New traits and effects *'Nut Evolution:' Play this on a Nut to use its ability. *'Berry Evolution:' Play this on a Berry to use its ability. *'Leafy Evolution:' Play this on a Leafy card to use its ability. *'Mustache Evolution:' Play this on a Mustache to use its ability. *'Dancing Evolution:' Play this on a Dancing card to use its ability. *'Sports Evolution:' Play this on a Sports card to use its ability. *'Pirate Evolution:' Play this on a Pirate to use its ability. *'Fusion:' Play a Plant/Zombie on this Plant/Zombie to use its ability. New cards Plants Zombies Changes to old cards These are the changes made to pre-existing cards. These changes include stat and/or ability changes, and class and/or tribe changes. *Three-Nut now has 2 (originally had 1 ) *Mirror-Nut now has 7 (originally had 6 ) *Grizzly Pear is now an Uncommon card (was originally a Token) *Gravitree now has 7 (originally had 6 ) *Hot Lava is now an Uncommon card (was originally a Token) *Half-Banana now gives all Bananas in your hand +1 when it gets destroyed, and is an Uncommon card (originally had no abilities and was a Token) *Lily of the Valley now has 2 and gives 1,000 when recycled (originally had 3 and gave 250 ) * now has 5 /4 (originally had 4 /5 ) *Sow Magic Beans no longer draws a card when played and gives 1,000 when recycled (originally drew a card when played and gave 250 ) *Jelly Bean now has 3 and gives 1,000 when recycled (originally had 4 and gave 250 ) * now has 3 (originally had 2 ) *Snake Grass' description is now "Snakes. Why'd it have to be snakes?" (originally was "Snakes. Why'd it have to be snakes?" If they had a dollar for every time a Zombie said that to them...) *Lil' Buddy is now an Uncommon card and costs 0 (was originally a Token and costs 1 ) * now has 2 (originally had 1 ) *Sunflower Seed now has 1 and gives 1,000 when recycled (originally had 2 and gave 250 ) *Sunflower Seed's description is now '' From every night's end comes the beginning of a new Sunflower's dawn.'' (originally was "Mommy, where do little Sunflowers come from?" ) *Sunnier-Shroom is now an Uncommon card (was originally a Token) *Witch's Familiar can now be played in an Amphibious lane (originally couldn't be played in an Amphibious lane) * is now a Science Imp Superpower trick (originally a Science Superpower trick) *Goat now costs 0 , gets +1 /+1 when any kind of goat is hurt and is now an Uncommon card (originally cost 1 , had no abilities and was a Token) *Yeti Lunchbox is now a Gourmet Pet trick (originally a Gourmet trick) *Zookeeper is now a Pet Professional Zombie (originally a Pet Zombie) *Primordial Cheese Shover is now a Gourmet History Zombie (originally a Gourmet Zombie) *Vengeful Cyborg is now an Uncommon card (was originally a Token card) *Leprechaun Imp now shuffles one Pot of Gold into the zombie hero's deck when played and gives 2000 when recycled (originally shuffled two Pots of Gold into the zombie hero's deck when played and gave 250 ) *Neutron Imp now costs 2 and has 2 /3 (originally cost 4 and had 4 /4 ) *Regifting Zombie is now a Party Pirate Zombie (originally a Party Zombie) *Medulla Nebula now gives the zombie hero +2 during the current turn when a zombie is played on it and gives 50 when recycled(originally gave the zombie hero +3 during the current turn when a zombie is played on it and gave 15 ) *Zom-Blob no longer has Bullseye 'and gives 250 when recycled (originally had 'Bullseye 'and gave 50 ) *Gargantuar Mime now has 7 (originally had 5 ) *Shieldcrusher Viking now has 7 (originally had 6 ) *Quickdraw Con Man now has 3 and gives 1,000 when recycled (originally had 4 and gave 250 ) *Trapper Territory now belongs to a Crazy class and is an Uncommon card (originally belonged to a Sneaky class and was a Token) *Abracadaver now has 2 (originally had 1 ) *Valkyrie is now a Dancing History Zombie (originally a History Zombie) *Gargantuar-Throwing Imp now creates a random Gargantuar that costs 5 in a random lane when damaged (originally created a Smashing Gargantuar in a random lane when damaged) *Imp-Throwing Gargantuar's description is now ''Seems like a better idea than a Gargantuar-Throwing Imp. (originally was More successful than the Gargantuar-Throwing Imp.) *Escape through Time now costs 2 (originally cost 1 ) * now gains +2 /+2 when '''Evolved and gives 1,000 when recycled (originally gained +3 /+3 when Evolved and gave 250 ) *Leftovers is a Gourmet Pet trick and is now an Uncommon card (originally a Gourmet trick and a Token) *Stompadon now costs 4 and gives 4,000 when recycled (originally cost 3 and gave 1,000 ) * no longer re-knights Knights of the Living Dead (originally could re-knight Knights of the Living Dead) *Graveyard's description is now Super Brainz always wanted a house with a nice yard. (originally was Where do little Zombies come from? ) * now has 4 (originally had 3 ) *Cursed Gargolith now has 6 (originally had 5 ) * now gives 4,000 when recycled (originally gave 1,000 ) Update notes ALL-NEW 50-CARD SET 'Triassic Triumph' brings 50 triumphant new cards in a new pack! After Hollow Earth was discovered in Colossal Fossils, Neptuna did not leave paradise lost. Instead, she has flooded Hollow Earth with new oceans, attacking with a vast army of Zombie explorers, pirates, and barbers. Gigantic new Zombie and Plant dinosaurs crash together at the height of the conflict, pitting robotics against radishes. Plants and Zombies evolve into new forms to meet the threat, from a very grumpy pile of spinach to Zombies with dogs, whales, goats, and monkeys. Driving back the Plant Heroes, Neptuna's 'Triassic Invasion' seeks to find and align all the long-whispered Mustache Monuments...before time runs out! Go to the store to buy Triassic Triumph packs now! NEW ABILITY: FUSION In Triassic Triumph, you'll find 10 different 'Fusion' Plants and Zombies, like Pumpkin Shell and Killer Whale. You can play one in an empty lane and it will fight as normal. You can then play another Plant or Zombie on top of the Fusion card, 'fusing' them together to unleash special abilities! Just like you can play Evolution Plants on top of something else, you can play something else on top of a Fusion Plant. It's like Evolution flipped upside-down! DINO-ROAR, EVOLUTION, AND UNTRICKABLE Triassic Triumph is the sequel to Colossal Fossils. So here you'll find 15 new cards bringing back Colossal Fossils' keyword abilities in new ways. There are 6 new Dinosaurs with Dino-Roar abilities, 7 new Evolution cards, and 2 new Untrickable cards. CARD BALANCE UPDATES We believe the game is most fun when a large variety of creative strategies have great chances to win. We love having lots of powerful cards that do different things well. That said, when some cards are too powerful, those strategies can show up too often, be too hard to beat, and end up too annoying. Accordingly, based on card win rate data and player feedback, we've made some card balance updates to help keep the Classes, Heroes, and strategies varied and well-balanced. We've taken a bolder hand than usual this time, moving several cards' power levels up and down to get the Classes to the right place. Any cards that got weaker have their Recycle values temporarily increased to match their Crafting costs, so you can recycle a changed card for something else of the same rarity if you wish. BEASTLY Gargantuar-Throwing Imp is now stronger: it says 'When hurt: Make a random Gargantuar that costs 5 in a random lane.' instead of always making Smashing Gargantuars. Yeti Lunchbox, also made by Zombie Yeti, is now a Gourmet Pet Trick. (This means it triggers Zookeeper and Cat Lady.) Primordial Cheese Shover is now a Gourmet History Zombie. (Not just Gourmet) Goat, also made by Rose's Goatify Superpower, is now an ownable 0-cost 1/1 Pet and gained the ability 'This gets +1/+1 when any kind of Goat is hurt.' BRAINY Zom-Blob no longer has Bullseye. Medulla Nebula now gives 2 brains when you play Zombies there instead of 3. Leprechaun Imp now shuffles 1 Pot of Gold into your deck instead of 2. Gargantuar Mime is now stronger: 5-cost 5/7. (was 5/5) Neutron Imp is now overall stronger: 2-cost 2/3 (was 4-cost 4/4) Shieldcrusher Viking is now stronger: 5-cost 7/5. (was 6/5) Regifting Zombie is now a Party Pirate. (was just Party) CRAZY Quickdraw Con Man is now smaller: 1-cost 1/3. (was 1/4) Abracadaver is now healthier: 3-cost 3/2. (was 3/1) HEARTY Stompadon now costs more brains: 4-cost 2/4. (was 3-cost) Jurassic Fossilhead now gets +2/+2 when it evolves. (was +3/+3) Escape through Time now costs 2 brains instead of 1. Zombie King now does not re-knight existing Knights of the Living Dead. Leftovers, also made by Turkey Rider, is now a Gourmet Pet Trick. (This means it triggers Zookeeper and Cat Lady.) SNEAKY Zombot Aerostatic Gondola - We fixed a bug where its text had accidentally said 'When this does damage...' Now its text correctly says 'When this hurts the Plant Hero...', matching its game effect. (Sorry about that text bug!) Its Recycle value has been temporarily raised to match its Crafting cost. Cursed Gargolith is now stronger: 6-cost 7/6. (was 7/5) Tomb Raiser Zombie is now healthier: 4-cost 2/4. (was 2/3) GUARDIAN Gravitree is now stronger: 6-cost 7/7. (was 6/7) Mirror-Nut is now healthier: 4-cost 0/7. (was 0/6) Three-Nut is now healthier: 3-cost 3/2. (was 3/1) KABLOOM No changes MEGA-GROW Lily of the Valley has less Health: 2-cost 1/2. (was 1/3) Half-Banana, also made by Banana Split, is now an ownable 1-cost 2/2 with the ability 'When destroyed: All Bananas in your hand get +1 Strength.' Gatling Pea is now overall stronger: 5-cost 5/4. (was 4/5) SMARTY Jelly Bean now has less Health: 4-cost 4/3. (was 4/4) Sow Magic Beans no longer draws a card when you play it. Snapdragon is healthier: 4-cost 3/3. (was 3/2) SOLAR Sunflower Seed now has less Health: 3-cost 3/1. (was 3/2) Twin Sunflower is now healthier: 2-cost 0/2. (was 0/1) OTHER BUG FIXES Untrickable now consistently makes a card unaffected by all your opponents' tricks. For example, Untrickable cards are now correctly undamaged by your opponent's Cherry Bomb, Lava Guava's initial damage, Precision Blast, Power Pummel, and Wall-Nut Bowling. Witch's Familiar, Immorticia's signature superpower, can now correctly be played on the Water as well as the land. Its now physically easier to play Evolution Plants on Team-Up Plants without the Plant moving out the way. We also fixed a lot of smaller bugs. Thanks for your patience with those bugs! VISUAL UPDATES An Evolution card played on another card now shows a special Evolution glow. Several keyword ability icons on cards (like 'Armored') now shows a special animation on those icons when that card is played. Thanks for all your support and enjoy TRIASSIC TRIUMPH! Trivia *Like in the previous update, several cards previously classified as Tokens received buffs and were promoted to Uncommon rarity. While they are now collectable in Triassic Triumph packs, the cards that created them still make them and even have the buffs applied. These cards are: **Grizzly Pear (previously obtained from Pear Cub); **Hot Lava (previously obtained from Fireweed and ); **Half-Banana (previously obtained from Banana Split); **Lil' Buddy (previously obtained from Poppin' Poppies); **Sunnier-Shroom (previously obtained from ); **Goat (previously obtained from ); **Vengeful Cyborg (previously obtained from Cyborg Zombie); **Trapper Territory (previously obtained from Trapper Zombie); **Leftovers (previously obtained from Turkey Rider). Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Updates